A Shepheard's Life
by FantasiaFreedom
Summary: Experience the fun times and trials and tribulations of the Shepherds as they travel through Ylisse fighting bandits and saving lives. The story start in a field not the most glamorous of scenes but that field forges the invisible ties of destiny. On this journey you'll met lots of characters and hear about there time in camp. Hear the views of over 40 characters.


**Hello Reader **

**Before you skip this bit ( yes we all do it sometimes, even moi ). Just know that you'll be missing out on juicy info. :) **

**This my first fanfiction I really hope you love it since I spent like a lot of time on it time I could have spent napping. Just kidding about the napping part. **

**This is fanfic is about one of favourite games Fire Emblem Awakening (great game). Instead of just retelling the story of what happened This story focuses on spent in the encampment and the relationships between characters. I have chosen some of the relationships between characters already, but I might ask for some insight on any other supports I might have in the story. Each chapter will focus on the points of view of a certain character each chapter will have a different focus. Enjoy. **

**P.S. If you have the game you can skip this first chapter this for the unfortunate people that don't have the game :(, but feel free to read if you want. Hey nobody's complaining. **

Chapter 1: First Meetings

"Are we there yet."

Lissa stopped to catch her breath they had been walking for miles she wasn't fit for this kind of journey. Of course it was her decision to go or not but she hadn't expected so much walking.

"We've been walking for ages," she grumbled.

"Not far milady." said Frederick.

Frederick seemed to have energy to spare, though that wasn't odd for Frederick. Chrom, the captain of a group of soldiers called the Shepherds, was leading his troop. He had always been a natural leader people often didn't see past that fact.

Everything had been quite calm on there patrol no attacks from brigands, vagabonds or bandits the trip had almost been boring then Chrom stopped dead in his tracks he had seen something in the distance.

"What is it," Lissa asked in confusion you could see the fear in her eyes.

"Shhhh" he hissed putting good arm in front of her and unsheathing his sword

There was a shape lying in the fields it lay as if it wasn't alive the body lay limp no movement you could only hear the soft sound of small breaths. Chrom crept closer to the figure with great caution. Lissa and Frederick followed. Lissa clutched onto Frederick's heavy armour.

The figure was of a woman.

She looked as if she was at peace with the world that is rare in these troubled times. He raven- black hair was sprawled across the grass it had a sweet scent of as Peaches and Mongolia. Whilst she slept you could notice all her features her pale skin, her rose coloured lips that curled slightly upwards. Her eyelashes cast a shadow over her face. Chrom was utterly baffled by her beauty.

He picked up her hand and held it to his ear.

"She's still breathing."

"We have to do something," Lissa said looking at her brother.

"Well what do you propose we do?" He asked.

"I dunno," Lissa replied taking a closer look at the body.

Her eyes began to flicker open she gave a groan and opened to see Chrom and Lissa peering down at her as if she was of great fascination.

"Well I see your awake now," He said.

"Hey there," Lissa beamed. She had a warmth about her that was comforting.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know," Chrom smiled at her. He had a smile that could make any girl swoon .

"Here take my hand," Chrom offered his hand to the stranger.

She took it.

"Y-Yes thank you Chrom," she said as she dusted off her long, purple, over coat.

"Ah then you know who I am," He said with an ounce of pride in his voice.

"No actually your name just came to me."

"...Hmm how curious," "Tell me what is your name? What brings you here."

"My name is... It's... Hmm?"

"...You don't know your own name?" He said with look of complete confusion.

"I'm not sure if...I'm sorry but where am I exactly."

_To conclude: _

_Chrom decided to take the stranger back to the town nearby to clarify that she wasn't an enemy of Ylisse (the kingdom they hail from).They later found out the strangers name was Robin. They arrived at Southtown to find it on fire an infested with brigands. They claimed victory against the bandits. Chrom realised Robin's tactical genius and recruited her as a shepherd. The bandits turned out to be Plegians, Ylisse's unfriendly neighbours from the west. While camping out Chrom and Lissa were ambushed by the living dead. They received some help from a stranger who called himself Marth. Marth quickly vanished leaving Chrom, Lissa, Robin and Frederick to fend off the enemies. They were joined by Sully a foul mouthed cavalier and Virion a smooth talking archer. After defeating the living dead the group made their way back to Ylisse to warn the exalt of the threat that has been faced._

**Author Note: **

**I decided to do the last bit as a summary or other would be tons of dialogue between characters and frankly I don't want to waste your time with that and I'm pretty lazy, anyhow post comments since I'd love to hear your comment on chapters I could do in the near future. Bye for now.**

**Here are the Characters : All Characters belong to Nintendo and INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS **

**Chrom **

**Title: Leader of the Shepherds **

**Class: Lord **

**Age: 19 **

**Hair Colour: Blue **

**Eye Colour: Deep Blue **

**Description: He leads a militia (military group) known as the Shepherds. His strong conviction makes him a fine captain. The most likely to break things. Born on May 27th **

**Lissa**

**Title: Chrom's little sister **

**Class: Cleric **

**Age: 15 **

**Hair Colour: Pale Blonde **

**Eye Colour: Light Blue **

**Description: Chrom's tomboyish little sister. With not an ounce of snobbery, she is among one of the most likeable Shepherds. The girl most likely to snort. Born on March 6th **

**Frederick: **

**Title: Frederick The Wary, Protector of Chrom and Lissa **

**Class: Great Knight **

**Age: 22 **

**Hair Colour: Brown **

**Eye Colour: Chestnut **

**Description: Chrom's Lieutenant, a Ylissiean knight who is sincere to a fault. He faces New exercises with a grin. The fondest of starting fires.**

**Robin aka recovering Amnesiac: **

**Title: Tactician of the Shepherds **

**Class: Tactician **

**Age: 18 **

**Hair Colour: Black **

**Eye Colour: Brown **

**Description :A traveller who remembers nothing prior to being found unconscious in a field. Chrom realised her tactical genius and enlisted her in the Shepherds where she is well liked. The biggest mystery of the group. Birthday is unknown. **


End file.
